


Unfortunate Wish

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Community: spnspiration, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone grants Castiel's wish.<br/>Written for the prompts: Thingstiel, at   spnspiration<br/>&   body alteration/injury at  hentai_contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Wish

Castiel felt it again. Someone was close, and softly singing. He felt a unique sensation when someone slid ... something, into him. It should have felt like an assault, instead it felt more personal. Almost as if it were a loving gesture.

He felt someone caressing him. He tried to open his eyes and see who it was. The last thing he remembered was using the last of his grace to help Dean. His memory was fuzzy about what had actually happened. He just knew that he had to save Dean. Dean and Sam were an important part of the classic battle of good versus evil. Castiel knew he was an expendable warrior. That didn't mean he wanted to leave the fight, but for the greater good he was willing to do what had to be done.

He was rewarded, or at least he thought that was what he remember someone saying to him. He shall be rewarded by having his most personal wish fulfilled.

He thought that if he could have anything just for himself, it would be that he would always be close to Dean. He wanted to be close enough that he would always be near him. He wanted to always be on the list of things that Dean loved most in life.

When he felt someone slowly turning his, dials? There was a moment of disconnect, then reality seeped in and he began to realize what had become of him. He'd been reborn into the tape deck of the Impala.


End file.
